The Future is weird
by Tiilly
Summary: Englands magic has gone wrong again. Child America is brought to the present day and causes a stir. Alfred trys being the hero while being embarrased at his younger selfs antics and the other nations are both confused and amused at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at writing what could be a long(ish) story. Not expecting it to be any good but I just love little America and England.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters and never will. It belongs to the rightful owner.

Warning: Fail writing ahead. This most likely has alot of mistakes somewhere that I have been unable to pick up on the _eight_ times ive read through to look for mistakes.

* * *

><p>England was annoyed. He had spent the day running around like an idiot getting things ready for the meeting tomorrow. Had received a phone call from an overly loud American screeching 'IGGGGY!' down the phone line to say that he had landed okay and was on the way to his hotel. Had almost had an accident on his way home when some kid decided run in front of his car while brandishing a bottle of beer in his hands and chasing after his friends. And to top it up he came home to find France in his house, lounging on his couch. <em>Naked<em>.

After the usual round of yelling at the man, avoiding advances and attacking each other he finally got the man out of his house and collapsed onto a chair with a hand over his eyes.

"Bloody hell... I need a cup of tea." With that in mind be pushes himself up and walks to the kitchen pulling what he needs from his cupboards to make the drink. Once the tea is brewed he walks back to the lounge and drops into the previously evacuated chair and sips it. He lets out a small quite sigh and relaxes for the first time that day.

'_Maybe I could go back and try correcting that spell that I have been working on. I am sure that it is almost finished.' _He glances to the door that leads down to the basement. '_After all, I'm sure that apple disappeared somewhere. It could not have just blown up. I would have found some remains of it somewhere if it did.' _A smirk crosses England's face as he gets up and walks to the door. People laugh at him when he says that he is talking to fairies, it's just because they just can't see them. It's not his fault they can't but there is really no need to think that he is crazy. He'll show those idiots. When he finally gets this spell working, he'll show them.

Ten minutes later a loud bang comes from down in the basement causing neighbours a few doors down jump at the loud noise. The basement door opens and Arthur comes out coughing while covering his mouth with a hand and waving the other around to dispel smoke following him out the door. "Bloody hell. Messed up again, it cannot be that hard to get this spell right!"

America was confused, very confused. He remembered England putting him to bed, saying good night while tucking him in. He remembered falling asleep and smiling at the promise England had made him, too teach him how to swim. It would be so much _fun!_ A hero had to know how to swim after all. You couldn't be a hero if you're scared of water as heroes never got scared! What happened if someone was in trouble in the lake and you couldn't swim to go help them? He was so excited about it! England had told him stories about a pirate captain a few times, that man had once dived off the side of a ship to save one of his crew! He wanted to be a hero just like that captain. In an attempt to make the next day come faster he did as he was told and stayed in bed, not doing the usual of getting back out, once Arthur went to his room or back to his office, to play with his toys or sneak downstairs for a snack.

Which was why he was so confused when he woke up.

Instead of waking up to his ceiling and wrapped awkwardly in his sheets, sprawled out across his bed with arms and legs at odd angles he woke up in a small confined space. He blinked looking around the room noticing some boxes and a strange looking shiny thing in the corner that had weird buttons and a strange lid that had a glass panel in it. Had England put him in this room while he was sleeping? It didn't seem like something he would do.

After looking at the shiny box thing for a moment trying to figure out what exactly is was, he stood up and walked towards it, clutching the front of his nightgown in two small hands. After reaching it he realised exactly how _big _the strange thing was to him. It was over half his size! He swallowed and went to step back but remembered the stories Arthur told him. That pirate captain was never scared! So he couldn't be scared of some weird thing he had never seen before. Nodding to himself he reached out and placed a small hand on the thing and quickly pulling it back at the cold, smooth feel of it. Blinking he stares at it a moment before eyeing the buttons near the top.

'_What do they do? Do they make this thing do something?'_ looking around the room America eyes some stacked boxes in another corner and walks to them to push them towards the thing. After pushing them up against the side, he climbs up the boxes and stares with wide blue eyes at the many colourful buttons in front of him. The big red one with a funny symbol attracts his attention more than the others, so with a small shaky hand he reaches out and presses it.

A small light appears from the thing making America freeze with his hand still on the button. Then the thing makes a loud, funny whirring noise and the two glass panes at the top light up and something underneath the glass _moves._ He squeaks jumping backwards and topples off the boxes onto the floor. He scrambles backwards away from the thing, shaking as he hits the wall furthest from the strange thing making loud noises, the buttons flashing and weird lights moving underneath the glass. He whimpers watching it with terrified eyes trying to work out what it is and whether it was going to eat him.

'_I want England! Where is he? Arthur said he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me!' _Curling up into a ball he hides his face underneath his nightgown and covers his ears with his hands. '_The monster will go away if I can't see or hear it! Then England will show up and show that monster who is boss!'_

* * *

><p>The meeting the next day started off surprisingly well, it actually started on time. America made his usual entrance of running into the room with a burger in one hand, a suitcase in the other and yelling. "The hero has arrived! You can start the meeting now!" on time instead of his usual lateness. The other nations weren't arguing so much with each other, Switzerland so far hadn't threatened anyone with a gun and even Gilbert seemed to be quieter than normal, even if he was poking Germany repeatedly in the side and giving him 'awesome advice'.<p>

The meeting after a while soon broke down into its usual yelling at each other across the table, threats to various body parts with dangerous tools ranging from frying pans to guns. Even a burger got thrown across the room, making Alfred yell about things being unfair and mourn the loss of such a tasty culinary breakthrough!

A loud bang echoed round the room. A few nations jumped, while others just sat back into the chairs. Germany had again slammed his hands down onto the table and started yelling for order. "How do you hope to get things sorted with all you're arguing? We will have to go back to the raising of hands if you want to speak. Does anyone have any objections?" Just as he finished his sentence the meeting room door flew open with a loud crash, plaster falling to the floor from the force of them hitting the walls. Several nations screamed, Italy fell out of his chair with a yell before running to Germany and hiding behind him. A small white blur shot into the room, skidded under Russia's chair and straight into England on the opposite side of the table, the sheer force which hit his chair caused it to fall backwards onto the floor with another crash and England smacked his head off the carpet with a dull thump.

Something landed heavily on his chest and clutched at shirt. "ARRRRTIIIIIIEEE! Don't let the glowey monster thing in the closet get meee~!"

England froze. He _knew _that voice. Arthur was sure his heart _stopped_,just for a moment. He slowly blinks before lifting his head up and looking down at his chest only to have two large, round and bright blue eyes staring up at him with tears running down his face, gold hair hanging around it and one rebellious strand sticking up at the front. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" letting out a loud yell he scrambled backwards across the floor, causing America to topple from his chest onto the floor. Arthur hit the wall behind him, clutching his shirt and staring wide eyed at the boy now picking himself up from the floor whimpering while gripping the front of his nightgown tightly.

"E-England? Wha-what? Am I... Am I in trouble? Are you mad at me?" the little nation whimpered, while one hand scrubbed at his eyes. "There was a monster in the closest England! It was big and shiny with all these weird lights! I couldn't find you! Where were you England!" he then burst into tears, now rubbing at his eyes with both hands and falling to the floor.

England gaped at the small child, mouth opening and closing like a fish caught on dry land. The other nations sitting round the table all look on with confused looks while France and Canada stare wide eyed down at America.

England swallows before managing a small "A-Amer... America?"

"Yes, Iggy?"

"Y-yes, England?"

Both America's look at England before blinking and looking at each other. Alfred frowns down at the little kid for a moment while America sniffs and blinks slowly back at him, before glancing to the side at Arthur. "Umm... Arthur. Why exactly is there a little kid here, tackling you from your chair and answering to the name America?"

England just stares at the little America before pushing himself up from the floor using the wall as a support. He shakes his head from side to side before bolting out the room, white as a sheet looking like he had seen a ghost. France runs after him, worried voice shouting out _'Angleterre!' _as he chases after the man. The other nations all stare at Arthur's hasty retreat before looking back down at the whimpering America.

Canada gets up from his chair, Kumajiro in his arms and walks towards the young America before crouching down next to him. "Um... Eh. H-Hi. What's your name?" managing a small smile as he looks at the child. _Maple... He looks so much like Al..._

"I... uh... Arthur told me... not to speak to strangers..."

"Come on, you can tell me, eh? I'm sure Arthur won't mind." Canada smiles some more before holding out a hand. "So tell me, please, what's your name?"

America looked at the hand before reaching his own out and putting his small hand in the much larger one. "I.. I'm America."

"_**WHAT!" **_

America jumped, spinning wildly around to stare wide eyed up at Alfred who is gaping down at him before turning and running out the room. "England! What did you do to me!" His voice slowly getting quieter as he ran down the hall yelling for England and something about clones.

The nations all sitting round the table stare at the door before looking back round at another small sob. "A-Am I in t-twuble? I d-don't want England to be m-mad... at me!"

* * *

><p>For those who may be confused, I am going to be calling child America 'America' and present day America is going to be referred to as 'Alfred'.<p>

I'm not sure when the next update will be but I do have the next few chapters _very roughly_ planned out.

**Preview:**

In which England has a panic attack, Frace is a nuisence along with Alfred. America is 'cute' and Canada yells.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys did not have to wait long at all for this! Definetly a new record for me. An update in less than a day. :)

Thank you to all those who have faved/story alerted this already. I didn't think it would be so popular so quickly. Another thank you to the few reviewers I got for the first chapter. Helped me in writing this chapter out so fast. Kept seeing all the emails popping p while typing last night.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or anything mentioned in this story. (no matter how much I wish) they belong to the rightful ownrs, not me.

Anyway, enjoy!** :D**

* * *

><p>England was panicking. Panicking, scared and downright confused. He was still slowly getting over the betrayal of America's Revolutionary War, things were far better between them, no matter how much they argued, but every Fourth of July still hurt. Like another little stab to his heart.<p>

Seeing a younger version of America all of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere had him fleeing in a blind panic unable to process the feelings running through him. _Hurt. Love. Betrayal. Fear._ He didn't bother to stop as he barrelled down the hallways, knocking into a young women carrying sheets to the bedrooms of the hotel that the meeting was being held in, causing both woman and sheets to fall to the floor. Not paying attention to the shouts of someone following him as he skidded round a corner, not stopping in time and rebounding off a wall before carrying on.

'_I can't deal with this... America will just leave again... I'll be torn apart again. It hurt so much!'_

Flinging himself through the doors leading to the foyer of the hotel, he rushed through it managing to startle the poor secretary as he slammed into the desk from sliding on the glossed floors.

"S-Sir! Are you okay? Sir!"

Righting himself he sprinted the last of the way across the foyer and outside the hotel. Glass doors almost smashing as he tumbled through them in his haste.

"Arthur! Wait! Stop for a moment!" a voice he made out to be France's coming from somewhere behind him. Then a loud _crash _and cursing in French along with a distinctly female squeal.

Not stopping to look back at the noise Arthur sprinted down the street, the British weather once again raining. Usually he didn't mind his weather. It was after all nearly always raining in England. However for once he wished it would just go away.

'_No... Please. Not now. Just go away!' _

He lets out a gasp as his foot catches on a slightly raised piece of pavement, sending his sprawling across the floor into mud.

_Suddenly he finds himself in a battle field. _

_Gun pointing at Alfred as the rain poured down from the sky. He knows he should shoot. Pulling a trigger should not be so _hard.

_He feels his finger twitch on the gun his hands starting to shake before he drops the gun and drops to the floor. His knees sink into the stodgy mud as he lowers his head and cries. Mud and rain water mixing in his red coat as he starts to shiver._

"_There's no way I can fire..."_

"_...You used to be so big..."_

Letting out a pained choke, his body shaking all over, Arthur pushes himself up onto his hands and knees before getting up. He starts to walk blindly down the street, wobbling across the pavement as his tears mixed with the downpour.

"A-America... You idiot.."

After seeing the look of pain cross Arthurs face before he ran, France knew what the man was thinking. He had known the guy since he was a scruffy little boy running through his country's forests in a green cloak, watched him grow through all the centuries. Observed as his empire grew and he dominated the world and then watched as it all crashed around him. America revolting against his rule struck England deep.

They may not get on well with each other but he knew that even after two hundred years and more, Arthur was still hurting over the revolution. Seeing the younger Alfred again, _however he got here_, must have brought all the old pain back.

Like opening old wounds and throwing salt onto them.

It's why he ran after him. Chasing the man through the building, watching as he ran blinding into things. A member of the cleaning staff, a few walls, the doors and the desk in the lobby before finally crashing through the front doors and outside.

The man obviously wasn't listening. He was not responding to his name being called. Huffing at the fast pace he was going at to try catch up he didn't realise the secretary had leapt up from her chair to look out the doors after Arthur, causing Francis to crash into her in his haste, sending them both toppling over. A string of French curse words pouring out as he tried to stand up but unable too with the women sprawled awkwardly across him.

'_Any other day and I would have tried flirting...'_

The doors bang open again a shout of "IGGGGGGGYYY!" as Alfred burst into the room looking scared. He stopped upon seeing France on the floor with a struggling woman on top of him trying to stand while worriedly babbling out apologies.

"Francis! This is not the time for you to go all frenchy on us! We have to find Arthur!"

"I know that, Alfred! He just ran out the doors and down the street! He would not stop!"

"Which way did he go then?"

"Left. I believe."

With that Alfred ran out the door, turning left, while pulling his phone out. "The hero has got this Francis! Don't worry!"

Francis stares after him as he runs out of sight down the street. '_You are just going to make this worse America!'_

Letting out a sigh he pushes himself up now that the secretary he ran into has finally managed to stand. "I am sorry about that, miss_._ I was simply worried about my friend, he however should be fine when Alfred finds him. You are uninjured?"

To simply put it the meeting room was in chaos. Half the room was confused as hell and arguing amongst each other. One group of nations had gotten into a fight until Germany had to break them up. (After America's screaming over wanting England and being scared of the fighting reached migraine inducing loudness) Some of the female nations were cooing over America's cuteness. Japan had his camera out taking photos. Greece was asleep in the corner with a group of cats snuggled round him. Prussia had somehow got a crop and was standing on the table waving it around yelling things while dodging Hungary and her frying pan while Canada was trying in vain to get a still scared America to calm down.

A lunch break was called and many of the nations were happy to just be out the room. America, after all, was still screaming for England no matter how hard people tried to calm him down. It had only gotten worse once France had returned and told them Alfred went to look for England. He then went up to America, squatted down to try calm him and got hit over the head by flailing arms and America's yelling increased with childish insults on him. "NO! Stay away from me frog! I want England! Get awaaay!" Francis rubbed his head as he backed away, mumbling about teaching the child poor manners.

Canada let out a quite sigh, he had at least managed to get America to stop yelling even if the child was now crying into his shirt. It was strange how America reacted to Canada, he had just sat down, picked him up and sat him in his lap. He remembered how England used to soothe America and himself when they were both young colonies and they became scared of a thunder storm. They had climbed onto his bed and he had smoothed their hair down while hugging them. It seemed to have worked well enough on America now, his crying had quietened down to a small hiccupping, a tiny sob every now and then. He even looked to be asleep.

A small group of nations had stayed in the room, Canada could have laughed at the fact that they now seemed to realise that he was there now he had a child in his lap.

"It's strange. America looks so sweet as a child. He looks so innocent sitting there asleep in… uh…"

"Canada."

"Yeah. In Canada's lap. The yelling was loud though."

"Ve~ he is so cute! Germany! Do you think he is cute?"

"…Yes, Italy. America is… _cute."_

"Don't let his looks fool you. I know for a fact that Amerique, caused a lot of trouble. There was the time that he got into England's wardrobe, broke open a chest in there and ran round the house in his pirate outfit, hat and waving a sword around. The time he almost drowned in a lake which he thought would be fun to swim in when he had no idea how to swim. Also the time he climbed onto the roof and couldn't get down."

"How do you know all this France?"

"I have my ways." He chuckles slightly. "And also I'm sure you are all aware how England gets when drunk. He can be surprisingly open when in his 'depressed drunk' stage, no? Always finding something to complain about."

The other nations give small nods and murmuring their agreements before all jumping round in surprise at a loud yell of "WHAT THE HELL, EH?" and a small voice repeating "I'msorry!I'msorry!" over and over. When looking over to the noise on the other side of the room they see Canada standing up, staring wide eyed down at his front while holding a sobbing America still repeating "Im sorry." up in the air under his arm pits at arms length away from him. The large wet patch at the front of the Canadians trousers obvious.

"Maple… You wet yourself on me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait guys. Life literally came up and bit me so hard in the bloody arse its unbelievable! Have the rest of this week to finish my course off or I fail and ive been running round like crazy finishing off the paper work from my college placement before they break up for summer and typing the last peices of my work up. Hopefully most of it is sorted now. ****Ive had this mostly done for a while but with things getting kinda hetic with college I've not had the chance to reread, add the last peices and check on things.**

**Hope you like this chapter, it was fun to type even if I didn't know what I was doing towards the end! ;)**

**Tiilly does not own Hetalia, it belongs to the rightful owners.**

(warning: noob fight scene towards end. lolwhut?)

* * *

><p>"You... You wet yourself on me!"<p>

The whole room stood in silence staring at America and Canada. The first back to crying and kicking his legs in the air while the latter stared at his now ruined suit.

"Like, oh my god! Did America actually wet himself?"

"What? Where! Let me see! This is _awesome_! America wets the bed!"

"Don't be mean!" _thwack! _

"Ow! Will you quit hitting me with that thing you crazy woman!"

Various other voices shout out making the nations in the room turn to the doors where the other nations looked to be returning from their break. Some of them openly gawking at the crying America, some laughing, others looking away awkwardly. One small group of returning nations had actually taken their phones out and taking pictures of the distressed America and an embarrassed Canada.

Canada blinks looking up and at the returning nations then America before finally to France. "_Papa!__ Nous avons besoin pour le faire sortir d'ici__!" (We need to get him out of here!)_

At Frances mumbled "O-Qui." Canada runs to the door, a scowl on his face as he barrels through the nations in his way. Some of them letting out squeaks as they are shoved past by the normally peaceful (and invisible)Canadian, France following out the door.

Jogging to catch up France sighs looking at the American crying into Matthews' shirt. "Where are you taking him, Mathieu?"

"My room. I need to change out of these clothes and he needs something else to wear. He can use one of my shirts. That way it won't be too different from what he is wearing now. Also I can call Am-Alfred and tell him to bring England here." He lets out a sigh as America hiccups into his shirt again, both hands clenched tight in the material as he mumbles into it.

Looking towards Francis he smiles slightly. "I need you to make sure that he doesn't run off when I get changed." he grins. "Of course don't get to close or he may just hit you again." He then laughs as Francis mutters in French about clearly teaching the boy wrong and how a child should not use England's insults.

* * *

><p>America groaned, this was too confusing, how could he –America- be standing here, when a little kid was running around calling himself America too? The way England reacted was weird as well. Why would Iggy react in such a way? And the look on Frances face seemed to show that he thought the child was America too.<p>

_Just. Plain. Weird._

Kinda like some of his Hollywood movies. Weird stuff to do with time travel, future and past and all that. Oh god! What if the 'little him' does something to wreck the past! He could send the whole world history askew!

'_Okay! Okay... Do not think like that. I'm the hero so I can sort this out!'_

Looking around the rain drenched street and pulling his hood up further he frowns.

'_First thing first... Find Arthur. Now if I was a tea drinking, fairy seeing, embroidery loving, large eye browed Brit, where would I go?'_

Just down the street a door opened and a group of men staggered out clinging onto each other and singing loudly as they wobbled down the pavement.

'_Silly Brits... It's hardly past lunch and your dru- A PUB! Why didn't I think of it before?'_

Grinning Alfred walks up to the pub door and pushes it open. A stale smell hitting his nostrils as the door opens and music blasts out. Walking in he pulls his hood down and looks around, noting that he is getting a few odd looks from the pub goers because of his suit. Throwing a smile he walks up to the bar and leans on it waiting for the girl behind it to look at him. When she turns and looks at him she blinks before smiling.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" a smirk.

"I was just wondering something. Have you seen a short, blonde haired guy with green eyes and these like huge ass eyebrows come in here?" he grins flashing a Hollywood smile at her.

The girl blinks at him "Hmm. I don't think we have had someone like that come here. Why you looking for a guy anyway? Why not just have a drink and stay out of the rain?" she smiles back.

"I really have to find him. He just sort of ran off. Thanks anyway!"

He jumps up from the stool towards the door, still smiling, when he steps out the pub he pulls his hood up and carries on down the street now scowling instead.

"This is stupid! I've been to seven different pubs and I still can't find him!" Growling his kicks a rubbish bin, denting the metal and wincing at the slight ache in his foot. "What is this place? A bloody maze of streets and pubs? Iggy could be anywhere…"

He runs a hand through his wet hair as the tune to _'Star Spangled Banner' _plays from his pocket. Sighing Alfred pulls his phone out and answers.

"Hello!"

"Hey Alfred."

"Uh… Who is this?"

"Matthew… Canada…"

"Duude! Hey Mattie!"

"Y-yeah. Hey Alfred. Eh… Have you found Arthur yet? It's j-just that… Uh… America really wants him."

Alfred blinks as a crash his heard over the phone along with cursing in French and a squeal.

"_America! Don't do that! _Uh- Yeah so we kinda need Arthur."

Alfred pulls the phone from his ear as more French yelling is heard over the line before talking back into it and walking down the street again "Hey Mattie. Is everything all right over there? Where are you anyway?"

"What? Oh yeah. E-everything is fine. Just a… a broken TV. We're in my hotel room, had to come and get changed."

"Right. Well I'm looking round all the pubs, my heroic instincts are telling me Arthur would be in one somewhere. Do not know why this place has so many pubs though!"

"J-just hurry up then. I don't think Amer- _Mon dieu!_" A loud crash and yelling before the phone clicks off. Alfred stares at the phone before pocketing it with a shrug and walking down the street in the direction of the next pub.

* * *

><p>"Oy! 'Nother one over 'ere!" Arthur waves his hand around in the air trying to attract the attention of the guy working behind the bar further down, simultaneously trying to not fall off the bar stool.<p>

"Sir. I think maybe you have had enough. It is only three in the afternoon."

Sending the man a dangerous glare down the bar he smirks as he flinches and turns round to pull a bottle of the shelves behind him. _'Still got it. My pirate days really did come in handy for some things.' _He grins as he pulls the bottle towards him and drinks from it as he watches the bar man scurry back down to the other side of the bar.

'_Stupid day… Stupid meetings! How come these things always end in disaster somehow? Stupid bloody America!'_

Tipping his head back and downing more of the drink he frowns as he goes off in more of a mental dialogue of 'things that are stupid'. He groans and lets his head fall onto the bar top with a small thud as the door to the pub opens again letting in a group of obnoxiously loud men in as well as some rain that had got heavier since he was last out in it.

The new arrivals make their way to the bar and continue to be excessively loud as they order their drinks and sit down. After ten straight minutes of yelling, punching each other and countless cheers over something, Arthur snarls and snaps his head up turning to the group.

"Will you bloody wankers shut up already!"

The whole room goes quite as they look between Arthur and the group of men who are silently glaring at each other.

The biggest man in the group snorts. "Well, looks like the little guy has a temper on him. Why don't you go run home and do some knitting? It's obvious a little pansy like you can't even hold your drink. You're falling out your chair just sitting there!"

"Pfft! I can 'old me drink just fine! Y' gits are just bloody loud. So shaddap." Absently flicking his hand at them with a dismissive gesture, not noticing how the pub is still quite and fearfully watching the group of people at the table and Arthur.

Turning to his friends, the man laughs and nudges the guy next to him in the ribs. "He thinks he can tell us what ta do." Before the whole groups starts laughing. The man then gets up making his way towards England with a scowl. Practically snarling the man leans down to Arthurs face, glaring.

"Ya' really think your so tough?"

"Yeah, actually, I t'ink I am. Nuff to take you bleeding lot of wankers on!" grinning, Arthur tips his head back drinking more from the bottle in his hand as he keeps an eye on the man in front of him, and just manages to hide a smirk as the mans face goes bright red and a vein twitches slightly in his left temple.

"Hah! We'll see how tough ya really are ya blooming little sissy!"

The man then thrusts a fist forwards towards Arthurs face, only for him to duck backwards and have the shot go right over his head. Snickering he drops from his chair and stumbles backwards as the man lunges again aiming for his gut.

This time side stepping a bar stool he uses his foot to scoot its neighbour in front of the attacking man causing him to trip. Arthur smirks as he leans on the bar top looking down at the man on the floor. "Pfft- y'cant even land a punch!"

The man grunts as he hits the floor, pushing himself up on his hands and knees he glares at Arthur, who continues to snicker to himself looking highly amused. Snarling the man looks to his friends who are frozen where they are sitting, staring wide eyed at him and Arthur. "Well! Are you lot gunna do anything?" at the yell they all jump up, one goes to help the man up from the floor, the other two making their way slowly towards England.

Arthur slides to one side, head tipped back as he finishes the bottle in his hands off and ducks a swinging fist to his face. Grinning dangerously he swings a fist forwards nailing one of the men in the gut causing him to double over and dodges another punch that would have hit his jaw.

The pub watches in silence as the fight continues, the other occupants backing up against the wall on the other side away from the fighting as the thugs continue to attack a rather drunk England who is still managing to dodge them except a few well placed punch or kicks. One of the groups was even out cold and slumped across a table where one of his friends had hit him on the head with a glass bottle aimed for Arthurs head.

Arthur wheezes as one kick gets him right in the stomach causing his insides to roll dangerously as he sways from slight nausea before he promptly gets nailed in the jaw but the groups leader making him stumble backwards into the bar.

"Well buggar. Y'lot definitely got a lot of bottle. Ya be lasting long enough. 'Cept that blooming idiot 'course." Grinning lopsidedly towards the unconscious man on the table.

Just as one of the men grabs a bar stool and raises it in the air above his head the doors burst open and a group of policemen run in.

Arthur kicks the man infront of him in the nuts casuing him to fall to the floor ad drop the stool in his head.

"Oh.. Bloody hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I have never ever written a fight scene before in my entire life. I hope it didn't suck to bad. And in my head I can totally see England doing some pretty badass drunk fighting if he really feels up to it. I mean he was a PIRATE at one point. (And a punk) and as I read in quite alot of fics, Matthew can get really pissed off at some things and goes into a 'hockey mode'. Just imagine he had a mild version of that when barging through the nations if you have too. I heard you just don't mess with Canadians and hockey...<strong>

**You will have to excuse the translation for the french. I was taught French from year 7-9 in school but never really learnt it and dropped it at GCSE for difernt subjects. I had to use google translator and then asked a friend who took GCSE french to find out how to say that but translator is never prefect and my friend wasn't sure if she got the translation right. They were close enough for me :)**

**Never would have expected this to be so popular. I squeal everytime I get a story alert/favourite/review. So keep them coming please! Though I would like more reviews so I can see what you readers think I need to improve on or if I made any silly mistakes.**

**(Will get to Arthur caring for lil America very soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the really late update. It's been months now. I have a number of reasons but I won't list them all, that would be way to boring and I don't want it to look like I'm making excuses. I guess the most important one is that I lost the book that had all the notes and things I wanted to do for the next few chapters and I have been unable to find it anywhere. Even after my whole room was cleaned after I finished my course.**

**Which I totally passed! **

**So happy about that. I also now have a job which I have started. Makes struggling through college to get the course done so worth it. I've also had so many ideas for different stories that I have been unable to write this at all because my mind has been focused on those, which are taking forever to even get ideas down for them and work. Stupid brain.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter for you. It was kind of pulled out of nowhere with my notes lost but this story was made as a stress relief for college and for me to enjoy writing, it was never going to be the best anyway!**

**And thank you to everyone for reading and leaving such wonderful reviews, they make me smile whenever I read them. I was really worried about the fight scene last chapter but you guys made me feel really good with it. I'll get round to fixing the mistakes I noticed right at the end of the last chapter though. Don't know how I missed those.**

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up with a pounding headache, sore body and a stiff neck. There was also an obnoxious ray of light hitting him right in the eyes that would not go away no matter which way he turned on his bed.<p>

Letting out a groan he reached for his sheets only to find that he didn't have any. Confused Arthur moved his hand around and felt the bed that he was laying on, it didn't feel like his bed, it was too small to start with and the material was completely different, it felt like plastic, and the room smelt different too. Cracking an eye open, ignoring the jabbing pain in his head at the action, he looked around and was met by white walls and a thick sturdy metal door. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he looked around some more and decided that he definitely was not dreaming and he was indeed in a police custody cell.

"Brilliant. Just what I need. To be locked inside a damn police cell when I have a meeting to host, a banging headache and a little brat running around that should not be here let alone in this century."

Arthur dropped back down onto the bed and tried to make himself comfortable with an arm slung over his eyes to block out the bright light of the room.

'_I'm never drinking again...'_

He rolled onto his side in the attempt to get comfortable on the plastic wipe clean mattress and get back to sleep. Ignoring the sounds of the station around him and the very faint noise of traffic in the background.

After what seemed like only a few minutes and ended far too quickly for Arthurs liking, the loud grating sound of the cells metal door opening tore through his dream like a knife. It was a nice dream too; full of his magical friends. Lifting his arm from where it had stayed over his eyes he blearily stares over towards the door to see one of his police officers standing there.

The woman was rather tall with short cropped brunette hair clipped back with bobby pins from her face. She regarded him carefully as Arthur pushed himself up from the bed to stand "If you would follow me please. Someone came in a few minutes ago to pick you up. He said something about looking for you and he heard about the fight and came here." She stepped away from the door to let him out and locked the room up once he was in the hallway. "You're lucky that the owner of the pub is not pressing charges for any damages and that the group of thugs have only battered egos and a few bruises."

Arthur just nodded and thought about how long it was going to be before he could get home and have a hot shower and some pain killers for his headache, also a nice cup of tea, but his thoughts came to a crashing halt at the sight of who had come to bail him out.

"Iggy! Hey man, why the hell did you run off like that yesterday? I spent hours looking for you and you turn up in a police station of all places? What did you do to end up here?"

England felt his headache triple and he resisted the urge to smash his head into the wall. It would just make his head hurt more.

Plus it was completely undignified.

* * *

><p>The meetings had been postponed. The arrival of a colonial toddler America being one of main factors for it and that the host country was still missing from where he had bolted out the doors the previous day.<p>

Canada was at least thankful someone had somehow remembered that he was still there and came up to notify him and France of this fact.

He wasn't thankful when he got woken up a three hours after he had finally gotten to sleep by a distinct uncomfortable wet sensation surrounding his legs, a sensation very similar to having a wet bed. Groaning he threw the covers off himself, grabbed a still snoozing America and trudged to the bathroom while completely ignoring the sprawled form of France lying under a blanket on the hotels chair. France had agreed to stay and help with America, he knew more about caring for little colony's than Canada did, even if America wouldn't let France too close to him.

Muttering quietly to himself Canada turned the bath tap on and started to fill the tub with hot water and some bubble bath. He had completely forgotten about how Alfred used to wet the bed when he was little but knew that yelling at the boy like the day before was not going to help. Blinking sleepily Canada stripped America of the shirt he had given him to sleep in and gently shook the boy awake before placing him into the warm bubbly water and grabbing a robe to put on so that he wasn't standing around in wet pyjama bottoms. It was then that it hit him. He was undressing and bathing his _older brother._

"Well this is weird..." he muttered to himself as he started to help a dozy America clean himself. America just sat in the low level warm water and splashed at the bubbles. He felt safe with this man, he reminded him so much of his brother but that made no sense at all as he was at home with his small white bear. Even if the two shared the same name and the man also had a similar white bear. He would have thought further on this but the bubbles were really interesting and the feel of his hair being cleaned was calming. It was exactly like the way England would wash his hair when he was bathing America. He pouted and smacked a hand on the water. When was Arthur going to get here? He had never run away from him before! He was always there with a smile and arms open for a hug whenever he visited him, or whenever America wanted attention.

Staring down at the water America continued to pout while he spoke. "Mr Matthew? When will England be back? You said he was not angry with me..."

Canada stared at the back of America's head as he massaged the soap into the others hair, not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell him that England had ran away from him because he was scared to look a young colony Alfred in the eye knowing that when he grew older the revolution would happen.

As Canada thought over what exactly he could tell America that would not upset him a loud banging interrupted him. Jumping he stood up and poked his head round the bathroom door just in time to see France, cursing colourfully in French about being woken up, open the door and promptly have it smack into his face from the force of Alfred pushing it open and dragging a very disgruntled England in.

Alfred beamed when he finally spotted Matthew in the bathroom doorway, "Yo Mattie! I like totally found England for you, 'cause I'm the hero and all!"

Canada sighed and shook his head, not wanting to say anything at the moment as England looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel and Canada could almost see the little stormy black cloud growing over England's head.

America was once again completely oblivious to the rooms growing tense atmosphere and France was only just managing to pick himself up from the floor.

Just as England opened his mouth, glare intensifying and made worse from the hangover from hell battering away at his skull a blur shot out from behind Canada into England's legs.

A naked, wet and soapy blur.

"England there you are! I'm sorry if I made you mad, I didn't mean to scare you yesterday. Just the thing in the closet was scary and you always said that you would help me with the monsters but you didn't come when I called for you so I didn't think you were coming so I was even more scared!" America sobbed as he clung onto England's trouser leg. "I'm sorry and wont scare you again!"

England choked and stared at the wall before looking down to see bright blue eyes staring tearfully up at him. He was always a sucker for puppy eyes. Groaning he dropped down and carefully patted America's wet and soapy hair before the little boy jumped and clung onto his neck.

Canada smiled at the scene; it was rather sweet if he didn't focus on one little detail...

Alfred on the other hand finally figured something out and had no problem expressing his thoughts on it.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am really sorry for how late this is. At least I updated before New Year's Day. I had forgotten how fun it was to write this.<strong>

**I hope everyone has had a great Christmas (or other celebration if you celebrate a different holiday at this time of year) think of this as a late present from me.**

**Hopefully my next update will be a lot quicker this time round. **

**I do not own Hetalia. It is very obvious that I don't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, again I'll say I really do love reading them.**

**To answer **CartoonCouples101 **question in a review t****his may go into USUKUS in later chapters but nothing but **_**brotherly**_** love is going to happen between England and child America. So NO shota people. That just creeps me out and gives me nightmares.**

**I hated this chapter. It was annoying to write, the reasons I listed in the AN at the end.**

* * *

><p>It took a lot of explaining on Canada's part to finally stop Alfred yelling about his younger self running around naked. Well he tried to explain. Alfred was too busy going off on a rant complete with flailing arms and over the top expressions to notice Canada's quite explanations and only stopped when he sat down on the still wet bed sheets.<p>

"Hey Mattie... Why are the sheets wet? Did you spill water or something?" Alfred asked as he stood and poked at them.

France let out a snort of laughter from behind the ice pack he had found and was pressing to his face, "No Alfred, it was not dear Mathieu who had an accident." Alfred looked towards France and a look of horror flashed over his face as he noticed the smirk the Frenchman was throwing at him. His younger self was probably asleep in the bed and Alfred suddenly remembered all the embarrassing nights he had awoken to damp sheets. It would also explain why little him was naked and came running out the bathroom. Then he realised that Matt was probably giving him a bath.

That... was just awkward in so many ways...

"Well... Uh yeah... Okay. I'll just... be outside." Jabbing a thumb at the doorway and blushing furiously Alfred walked as quickly as he could out of the room, passing by England who was smiling oddly at America who was still clinging to his neck and talking really quickly.

"And then, and then they turned on this weird box thing on the wall! It lit up and had people moving in it and it was making weird sounds and talking! It was really scary but the people were trapped inside so I tried to help them get out! But Mr Matthew said I should not have broken the teelee, that's what he said it was called by the way England, and that it was not bad! But how could something that traps people inside a box and make them really small be good?"

England sighed and ran a hand through America's hair and watched as the child smiled and turned his head into the movement looking calmer. He had no idea how a colonial age America got here but the boy must be terrified of all the new technology he had seen already. So far the only normal thing around for him had been seeing England himself so his first instinct was to run to him. No matter how much it hurt to see a child America running around and acting like he was the most important thing in his life, England knew he acted harshly yesterday. America was scared and confused, in a place years before his time, full of so many new things and people he had never met before. He would have to be there for America and hope that the situation sorted itself out soon enough. If not he would have to try finding out how America got here in the first place and try to reverse it.

"America, I need you to listen to me okay? Everything around here is going to look really strange but I assure you that you will not be hurt all right?"

America looked confused and stared at England with wide eyes. "You'll be there if something does happen, right England?"

"Of course I will. I'll... Always be there for you America." England forced himself to keep smiling as he said that, not letting on how much it really hurt to say.

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the reasons. I pretty much got what I wanted down for this chapter in less than a page worth of writing and no matter how much I tried to make it longer and add parts it just would not work. So I just went and posted it before I ended up punching my computer screen. Which would not only hurt my hand and frustrate me more, it would also piss off my stepdad who I always have to go to when something on my computer needs fixingreplacing and the last time I did something to the screen he had to get me a new one. Without him I would have lost this whole story too many times to count. The whole family calls him 'Mr Computer Guy' as he fixes _everyones_ computers. Even our friends ones.**

**Also, I think I was starting to annoy some people when we started talking about our hetalia fics we were writing with my complaints on how this chapter would not write. So thanks to everyone on the forum for putting up with that. Even though you probbaly wont ever read this.**

**I'm sorry for the really short chapter but hopefully the next one will be much longer th****an this as I have ideas down for what I want to happen in that chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone for their congratulations on me passing my course and for the good lucks on my job. My course was in Childcare, Learning and Development to the person who asked.**


End file.
